6th Hokage Dimensional Chronicles  Chapter 1
by KingScorp
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not OWN neither Harry Potter nor Naruto!  Chronicles Details: Months after HP epilogue and 3 years after 4th Ninja War!


**CHAPTER 1 – The 6****th**** Hokage**

Lady Tsunade was in her office sipping her _sake_, with the rising sun radiating. The incandescent sun definitely brought warmth unattained since quite long! Suddenly footsteps were heard and soon…

_*knock knock*_

The door opened, giving Tsunade the sight of a Shizune with pile of papers!

Tsunade: So is everything okay?

Shizune: Yes, the place is all set! However, the two counselors want to see him but he's not at his place!

Tsunade: Tell the two oldies to calm down! Besides, I know where he is and he has definitely awakened quickly today. His dream is going to come true.

Kakashi: Yes, even I know where he is!

Tsunade: I can see that even latecomers make effort on special days even if they also could have use the door.

Kakashi: Guess some habits still die hard.

Shizune: Eh, sorry to interrupt you two but if you know where he is, you could perhaps tell me. I need him to meet these two, then some rules, the Alli… *_interrupted_*

Tsunade: Let it be. He'll see all that later on and besides, he's surely having taste of his best till date.

Kakashi: Not to forget, he'll go some other place then to pay tribute.

Shizune: I see you all are supporting his ways but I maintain that he's needed here.

Tsunade: I think I'll support him since Nawaki and Dan's dream are finally coming true.

Kakashi: I'll see I'm not the only one whose habits die hard!

Tsunade: What do you mean by that?

Kakashi: With you stepping down, you finally get less jobs and taunts from the two elders.

Tsunade: Sharp as always, Kakashi.

With smile on her face, she continues appreciating her sake!

Back in Konoha, Teuchi, seemingly very drowsy, was preparing ramen.

Teuchi: You definitely came very early today. Anxious?

Naruto: I was before coming here. So is it ready?

Teuchi: Yes, here it is.

Naruto: Finally….

He began eating at his legendary eating pace.

Naruto: Aaah, this is the best taste I've had ever.

Teuchi: It's the moment and the feeling. Your dream is coming true today.

Naruto: Another?

Teuchi: What you finished already?

An hour later, with satisfaction on his face…

Naruto: So here you are and sorry for awakening you that early.

Teuchi: It's nothing. I'll go for a little snooze later on.

Naruto: Still, don't forget to come.

Teuchi: Of course.

Naruto: Okay then, got to go.

In an orange-flash, he suddenly disappeared.

Somewhere else…

ANBU member: Go now and deliver the letter to the Hokage. Oh no, he's coming.

He makes the jutsu sign to eliminate himself in order to leave no sign of him when suddenly he is stroked dead with a green flash.

Back in Konoha, Naruto pays tribute to Jiraiya's tomb.

Naruto: Ero-Sennin, finally, I'll be attaining one step closer to complete your unachieved dream. I hope I did not disappoint you. I still regret though, not to have learned much more from you, not to have learned much more from your Godfather's point of view. Dad was right, you are the perfect model. You may be pervy but you're the best teacher I could have dreamed of. I don't know if I'll be able to change this world but I'll never back down. Nagato, Granny Chiyo, Sasuke, Dad, Mom and you all have put your last breaths to make me attain this day. I need to carry on your legacy, your hopes! I'll fulfill my promise at whatever cost. This curse will be broken!

Naruto closed his eyes to prevent tears but in vain. He saw everyone smiling to him, giving him an undescribed impulse. His desire to gloat was unstoppable and eventually, he smiled to everybody and said…

Naruto: Rest assured, I'll never give up!

Back to the Hokage's office, the villagers have gathered all around to see the presentation of the new Hokage.

Sakura: What! He's still not arrived?

Shikamaru: Really, that's all him. His dream is becoming true and he does not even care to be punctual.

Kakashi: Come on, don't blame him. He'll be here.

Shikamaru: Oh, I guess it is useless to be surprised then. He just followed his sensei's path.

Kakashi: Eh, what do you mean? You…*_interrupted_*

Shizune: Silence, Tsunade-sama is going to address her speech to Konoha villagers

Tsunade: Since the Third's death to the 4th Shinobi War, I acted as Hokage. While my decisions may sometimes go completely wrong, I hope that I did not disappoint you overall. The jewels that my ancestors kept throughout their lives were entrusted to me but they were protected by someone else mostly. Today, I'll finally pass the torch to the next generation hero. I'll present to you, the sixth Hokage…

Her body was chilled by the moment but using her firmness, she declared!

Tsunade: UZUMAKI NARUTO!

In a sudden flash, he appeared his back turned to all villagers! His orange-black coat was almost hanging till his feet. The Uzumaki sign was still present in broad yellow and his hair was grown a bit more! His determination was clearly seen in his eyes.

Hinata: Naruto-kun, your hat!

Hinata gave Naruto his official Hokage hat while handling their new-born in her other hand. Naruto took the hat and pointed it towards the Hokage Monument!

Naruto: You all will be astonished, believe me! I'll be the best Hokage, so don't expect me to disappoint you all!

He grinned a little and then turned back to all the villagers!

He hosted his hat and declared!

Naruto: I am the Sixth Hokage of the Hidden Village of Konoha!

Screams and chears broke out from everybody as the fierce sun dazzled him with light!

Shikamaru: He'll never change, right?

Neji: Guess so!

Shino: The fact that Naruto reached here after all these sufferings proves that…*_interrupted_*

Kiba: It shows how hardwork, determination and courage pay off a day. Back there when he was just a brat, few could have foretold that his "impossible" dream will come true.

Shino turns his back, vexed of being cut in his opinion!

Lee: Way to go, Naruto-kun

Gai: Yes, that is called determination! You agree, aren't you, Kakashi?

Kakashi: Heh, you said something?

Gai: Can't you stop fretting me with this damn remark, Kakashi?

Kakashi: Whatever, he paved his way to this day! He surpasses each of his predecessors. You may be tired of hearing it but I repeat that I'm very proud of you, Naruto!

A Shinobi suddenly abrupted everyone!

Shinobi: Hokage-sama, we just received a message from one of our ANBU members.

Tsunade: Guess this will be your first task as Hokage, Naruto!

Naruto: Sure, Granny Tsunade!

He walked towards his new office as the Shinobi and Shikamaru – his new adviser – followed him. They arrive in the office as Naruto took seat.

Naruto: So, what it is?

Shinobi: We received a message from one of our Root investigator. He was charged in finding Kabuto and with this message; it seems that we got a lead of him!

Naruto was astonished suddenly! Flashback flowed into his mind with images of Sasuke, Kabuto, and Madara along with a background sound of screams, slashes and battle…

Shikamaru: Hey Naruto, snap out of it!

Naruto came back to him, panting a little! He swept his forehead

Naruto: So where was that bastard spotted?

Shinobi: Along by Hogsmeade, in the Wizard World!

Naruto: Can you repeat it?

Shikamaru: Yes, did you just say Wizards?

Shinobi: Yes, Hogsmeade is found near Hogwarts, the school of Wizardry and Witchcrafts! It is hidden in the Wizardry world!

Shikamaru: Are you kidding?

Shinobi: No, it's the truth!

Naruto: Wiz…ards …W…orld?

**Next Chapter Entitled: ****Naruto's First Puzzled Decision!**


End file.
